


马德里爱情故事 02

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 恶俗肥皂剧，蘑卡，布卡西，皮卡西，卡西水均有提及本章提及：皮卡西 蘑卡warning：有皮卡西口交详细描写郑重申明：真人无关！无关！





	马德里爱情故事 02

情场站错队和职场站错队的后果一样严重，在办公室文化渗透到方方面面的现代社会，皮克作为一个跟得上节奏的现代人，两相权衡地投靠了哈维：给哈维通风报信就算投诚状，他现在帮着自己老板盯着自己的老板娘——前老板娘。

而还有另一种人没有此类烦恼，例如卡西，因为他就是那个队的头头。卡西一直觉得和哈维分手之后自己的生活质量并没有下降，白天上班晚上打电话给拉莫斯或者回家睡觉，就是工作的内容有点尴尬，这个餐厅的分店得开到巴塞罗那，他前男友的大本营去。卡西不可能因此改变计划，他想就算他俩不是和平分手，哈维也应该会看在多年好友的情谊上不在他家杂志上疯狂开启毒舌模式。可惜这位直男和哈维睡了好几年，还是只弯到脖子以下，看来不能以一个基佬的方式思考。他甚至没想到可能在哈维眼里这段关系远没结束。

事实上，皮克把卡西招供出来的那一瞬间哈维就在攒蓝条放大招，虽然他不会干出在自家杂志上大放阙词这样没品的事情，但也足够让卡西好好喝一壶了，皮克最近总待在总编辑办公室里，他要把自己从这桩新闻里安安稳稳地摘出来，永远不会告诉哈维为什么深更半夜给卡西打电话。

—

皮克早就该开始后悔，比如那天撞车之后就该逃之夭夭。不，那天根本不该出门喝酒还酒后驾驶，皮克的人生事件的发生总是充满逻辑性。数月前皮克边开车边玩手机找人续摊，还打开两边车窗灌风，又热又潮的海风往他耳朵里撞，这人一爽又开始在红灯底下超速。

开窗，酒驾和超速联手证明喝多了酒脑子会不好使，皮克看到前面路口一辆车开过来的时候懵了两秒才踩刹车。符合逻辑且顺理成章地，皮克和另一辆轿车产生刮擦，声音不轻撞得也不轻。这一撞把皮克撞醒一大半，他自知理亏，探出头去打量那辆车的受伤情况，一拍脑袋发现这车好像哈维开过。

皮克已经摆好一幅应酬笑容，他看一眼后视镜就会发现笑得比哭还难看，他解开安全带下车去敲对方车窗玻璃，车窗摇下来皮克更震惊了，甚至想掏出手机在Reddit上发个帖“酒驾撞了上司的车，下来的是上司老婆，怎么办在线等真的很急！”

然后在Reddit上回帖“后来发现那其实是上司前妻。”

卡西跟皮克不怎么熟，也就在哈维的办公室门口打过几个招呼，一方知道那是上司的男朋友，另一方知道那是男朋友的助理，仅此而已。不过这车一撞，他们很快熟了起来，皮克客客气气地说喷漆保修他全包了，说着就掏出手机给汽修店打电话，卡西在手机上敲敲打打发了几条短信，说不用我已经找人来拖车了。他把手机锁屏揣进防风夹克的衣兜里，抬起头直直盯着皮克，皮克被这个酷似哈维的眼神吓得一戗，想在一起久了连眼神都会一样啊卧槽太神奇了。还没等他想完卡西就拉开他副驾驶的车门，说你得送我回家，我和哈维分手了。

卡西和哈维分手了，皮克站在巴塞罗那的海风里凌乱，因此他变成了上司的前男友，那送上司的前男友回家会不会得罪上司，不，这个问题取决于他们是不是和平分手的。关键他怎么知道他们是不是和平分手的。

卡西一只手还搭在车门把手上，另一只手揣在口袋里。这个纯粹的马德里人站在国土的另一端适当地融合出异乡人的气质，他还看着皮克，路灯洒下来两点光落在他的眼睛里。

皮克被光一晃，脑子一热，突然有点理解为什么哈维选择和卡西在一起。像哈维这样每天在摄影图册里做十五米潜水的男人对美学有近乎偏执的执念，他和卡西认识这么多年，总有一些从光线构图到情感都十分契合的场景，那些场景能深刻地印在哈维的脑子里，每次想起都是旧日重现，这种近乎相濡以沫的相处方式别说哈维，皮克都不能保证自己不淹死在这片深潭里。

一旦把人生信条抛到脑后，皮克就恶向胆边生，什么上司的前男友，重点是前男友啊。皮克伸手替卡西拉开车门，还把手放在他手上说愿意效劳。

皮克，一个被酒精、海风和男色敲晕了脑子的人，送自己的上司前男友回家，他甚至还把车载CD开到最大，一路上都是艾米怀恩豪斯的歌声。

—

卡西指挥他把车停进私人车位，等他拉上手刹问要不要上去喝一杯咖啡。这个点上楼喝咖啡约等于不用睡，这时他电话响了，正好他叫来续摊的哥们儿江湖救急，如果他顺着台阶下了那就相安无事，只可惜他胆边上的恶持续膨胀。

皮克一把把电话调成静音，点点头说喝，他走在卡西后面，手都放人后腰上了。

一杯雀巢冲剂咖啡被递了过来，就是幌子昭然若揭。奶精加咖啡粉的饮料被喝了一口就放回茶几上，卡西穿着套头卫衣靠过来。说实在，作为普通419这确实是一个常规开场，陌生人睡完一觉醒来各奔前程，提上裤子说不定连对方脸都记不住，不过现在的情况打破了精髓所在。他们认识对方，而且说不定以后还会再见面，就会有点尴尬。

可这一炮不打就对不起卡西也对不起自己已经硬起来的鸡儿，他们并排坐在沙发上用嘴唇碰对方的嘴角。皮克已经捋不清楚事到如今的逻辑了，到底是什么力量推动事态发展成现在这样：他坐在别人家的沙发上，正面对着吧台上一张合照，合照的其中一位还趴在自己腿上解他的皮带扣。

卡西从茶几底下扯了几张湿巾擦皮克半硬的小兄弟，连阴囊的交界处都没放过，凉意还没来得及散完口腔就笼罩上去 。

皮克腾出一只手开了壁灯，卡西因此眯着眼睛向上瞟着他，嘴唇被龟头撑开圈成一个环形，他的舌尖顶在马眼上，尽力抽空嘴里的空气。从皮克这个角度看下去，卡西的脸颊不断凹陷下去又鼓起来，隐隐勾勒出一个龟头的形状。口腔里填满东西无疑使人呼吸困难，卡西喉咙里憋气声和吞咽声混在一起，他将舌头抵在下唇上去舔阴茎上最突出的一根海绵体。

皮克的手轻轻按在卡西的后脑上，他十分想控制自己顶弄的节奏，可卡西还是随着他的节奏发出小小的呜咽，他帽衫的抽绳被顶得一晃一晃，底下打着两个结在蹭皮克的大腿。卡西早就从沙发上滑下来跪坐在地毯上，他把头更深的往下埋，也更深地咽进阴茎，口腔后部的肌肉因此开始颤抖，舌根和上颚一起推挤那根阴茎。皮克开始控制不住地往前顶，卡西的颈椎末端卡在他的虎口里，就这么半掐着他往里顶。条件反射让卡西不得不往后逃，可他在尽量违背生理反应配合皮克将自己的脑袋固定在原地。

他本来不想射在卡西嘴里，皮克觉得这样不是很礼貌，于是他拍了拍卡西的脸颊示意他要拔出来射在外面。可就在皮克伸手的那一刹那，门铃的致爱丽丝被按得只卡在第一个Do上，完了密码锁传来滴滴答答的按键声，皮克被吓得脑袋一空，血液全往下半身冲。

第一次约上司前男友就射人家嘴里，实非他所愿。

卡西倒是随便抹了抹嘴就起来去开门，他的帽衫下摆被提上去，一小段罗口卷了进去。正在皮克手忙脚乱地穿裤子时门就开了，他刚想抬头喊卡西慢点开门他裤子还没穿好，被哈维眼睛一瞪，刷地咽了下去。这个晚上，皮克总是慢半拍的那一个。

哈维凉飕飕的眼神在玄关和客厅扫了一个来回就明白发生了什么，卡西的鼻子因为憋气，从鼻梁开始红了一大片，说话都带着一股沉闷的哭腔，他对哈维说你来干什么。

哈维冷笑一声，反问一句我来干什么，眼神却刺向皮克，皮克尴尬地手都不知道往哪里放，只好低下头一个孔一个孔的开始数皮带扣。不愧是见过大风大浪的人，哈维现在还相当冷静，他十分懂得做人不能迁怒的原则，出轨的丈夫和第三者都有罪论在他这里发挥地淋漓尽致。

卡西站在门口，还没有放哈维进门的意思，哈维也不在意，站在玄关上就开始和卡西吵架，说是吵架其实是哈维单方面冲卡西加特林一样喷句子。皮克把皮带扣数了一遍又一遍，真皮都差点给包上浆了，他越听越尴尬，没想到哈维是这样一个喜欢倒腾陈芝麻烂谷子的哈维。皮克宛如身处西班牙六台八百集连载肥皂剧现场，他鼓起勇气大喊一声，你们都分手了，好聚好散啊！

哈维沉默了两秒，他越发凉飕飕的眼神又飘到皮克身上，看得他起了一身白毛汗。

谁跟他分手了？哈维轻轻地说。

皮克这回彻底傻眼，脑子里只有一条终极结论回响：他们果然不是和平分手。

—

卡西和哈维确实不是和平分手，他们这次如此仓促地做决定，代表之后还会有一长串的藕断丝连，谁牵扯进来谁倒霉的那种。在巴塞罗那的家里，卡西的水杯还和哈维的并排放在架子上，哈维电脑里还存了三个G的餐厅经营指南，卡西也没来得及把哈维放在车里的蘑菇摆件扔掉。

他们在一起好几年，不管口头上一刀两断地多干净，生活都会替他们记下一切，载着他们的过去稳步向前。

—

本文删节部分：不过在科技发达的现代社会，删掉电脑里所有的合照和文件备份两毫秒都不用。


End file.
